Teegan Campbell
Teegan Campbell is a character in Season Three of Showtime's series DEXTER She is a drug user and prostitute who is murdered by a serial killer known as The Skinner. Teegan is the first victim in the Skinner Case. Description Teegan is a thin, young woman with long, blonde hair (with a purple streak). She is briefly seen wearing cheap, unwashed clothes. Personality Not much is known, but Teegan is quick to anger if she doesn't get her next hit. Her boyfriend is a drug dealer named Fred Bowman, aka Freebo. History She used to attend college, living on campus, until she got hooked on heroin and sold herself for money. A pimp named Javier Garza gave Teegan to Freebo. Summary * “Our Father” Dexter Morgan begins to stalk Fred Bowman, aka Freebo, because he killed two college girls, dumped them in the Everglades, and got off on a bad warrant. Pretending to be a junkie, Dexter gains entrance to Freebo’s house through Wendell Owens, his doorman. While he is interacting with Freebo, Teegan enters the room, asking for a hit. Freebo rudely blows her off and tells her that he's conducting a transaction. Teegan yells that his dick can suck itself, and storms out of the house. This is the last time that Teegan is seen alive. Later that night, Dexter beaks into Freebo’s house to kill him, but unforeseen events lead to Freebo fleeing and Dexter killing Oscar Prado instead. The next morning, the police find drugs in Freebo’s house, and suspect that he killed Oscar. Teegan’s corpse is reported by two prostitutes. She is lying face down on The Waterfront Stroll, a prostitute hangout. Dexter recognizes her after Vince Masuka turns over her body. A piece of flesh was cut from her shoulder (in the shape of a square), and she was strangled. Dexter doesn’t reveal Teegan’s name and she is considered a Jane Doe for the time being. * “Finding Freebo” At this point, the entire homicide team, including Dexter, think that Freebo killed Jane Doe. (They eventually learn that it was The Skinner.) In his hunt for Freebo, Dexter runs Teegan's driver's license and it lists her address as a college dorm. When he arrives, a kegger party is going on. He learns that Teegan no longer lives there, and obtains her new address from two stoned girls. He then breaks into Teegan’s house, and discovers Freebo hiding out there. He sets up the detached garage as a kill room, and takes Freebo’s life. * “The Lion Sleeps Tonight” Javier Garza, a pimp who had talked to Debra about Freebo, is found dead with skin removed from his body. To help Debra, Dexter creates a missing person flyer with Teegan’s photo and name. He hangs it up where she can see it, and Debra finally notices it. Now that Debra knows Jane Doe’s identity, she discovers that Teegan was Freebo’s girlfriend. Trivia * Teegan drove a Volkswagen Rabbit. Related Pages * Fred Bowman * Oscar Prado * George King * Skinner Case * Javier Garza * The Waterfront Stroll Gallery Teegan's license.PNG|Teegan's driver license Teegan's body.jpg|Teegan's body Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Freebo's associates Category:Prostitutes Category:Drug Users Category:Killed at close range Category:Unseen Deaths Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter